Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention relate to a data driver, a display device, and a data driving method.
Description of the Related Art
With the development of the information society, various demands for display devices for displaying images have been increasing. In recent years, various display devices such as a liquid crystal display device, a plasma display panel, and an organic light emitting display device are being used.
Such a display device includes a display panel in which data lines and gate lines are formed and sub-pixels are defined at intersections between the data lines and the gate lines. The display device further includes a data driver configured to supply a data voltage to the data lines, a gate driver configured to supply a scan signal to the gate lines, and a timing controller configured to control the data driver and the gate driver.
In the display device, the data driver receives image data formed of predetermined bits from the timing controller, converts the received image data to a data voltage corresponding to an analog voltage, and supplies the data voltage to a sub-pixel corresponding thereto.
Herein, if the number of bits in the image data is increased, color depth (expression) expressed in the corresponding sub-pixel is increased. Thus, an image quality can be improved.
In order to realize a high-quality color depth, i.e., in order to realize color depth with a high bit number, the number of bits which can be processed by the internal components of the data driver needs to be equivalent to the bit number corresponding to the desired color depth.
Therefore, in order to realize an excellent color depth, sizes of the internal components in the data driver are necessarily increased. Thus, a size of the data driver is necessarily increased.
Further, the data driver needs to receive image data with a bit number corresponding to the desired color depth from the timing controller. Therefore, there is a problem in that a data transmission amount between the timing controller and the data driver is necessarily increased.